Digimon: Virtual Reality
by Rojack79
Summary: Joseph Devero is a young adult living with hs parents. They have a comfortable life living in Silicon Valley, being on the cutting edge of new technology and software. That all change's however when he receives a mysterious package in the mail. Soon his life take's a strange turn for the weird and unknown as he fight's off secret government experiments from more than 50 years ago.


Digimon: _**V**_ irtual. _**R**_ eality.

A Fan-Fiction,

Written By Rojack79

* * *

 **Prologue: Unforeseen Consequences.**

Oct 14, 1978.

9:00 P.M.

Richard M. Stallman frantically made his way to his desk. He sat down in his chair, flipped the switch on his desktop and waited for it to boot up.

"Come on! Come on!" He said, his beady eye's scanning his workspace. Not a soul was in sight. He took that as a blessing and gave his computer a glance. It had finished booting. Now all's he had to do was input his password. His finger's danced across his keyboard and at last, he hit the enter key.

 _"Start menu. Input Secure Access Code. Input Employe I.D. Restricted Acess Override. Engage Purge Protocol."_ His thoughts raised at lightning fast speed's as he enacted his plan.

 _"This company want's to try and play god. Well not on my watch."_ With one last keystroke, he hit the enter key once more. A single box popped up on the screen. Inside were two words. Yes and No. Richard pulled out a small floppy disk, inserted it into the computer and hit the yes key. His computer hummed as it processed his request. Soon his screen went blue and a laundry list of errors began to pop up. Seeing his work was finished he ejected the floppy disk, through it into his backpack and hauled ass to the nearest flight of stairs. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he took the stair's two at a time.

"When I get back home I can start again." He shook his head, getting rid of his paranoia in the process.

"Have to start again. Make sure everything is secure this time." He thought to himself. Up ahead he saw the exit sign. He barreled through the door and took off down the adjacent alleyway. He ran for a few block's until he came upon the parking garage on 7th street. He ran up the step's to his car, pulling out his key's as he went. He fiddled with the lock on his door letting out a sigh of relief as he got his door open. He climbed into the driver's side, jammed his key into the ignition, and peeled out the parking garage as fast as he legally could.

2 Hours Later.

11:00 P.M.

 **ECHELON, HQ**

James Duncan walked briskly through the halls of Echelon, seeking an audience with DARPA Commander William Scott. He came the commander's office and knocked on the solid steel door.

"Come in." Came a soft voice from the other side. James took a deep breath and opened the door. The Commander looked up from his desk of paperwork and gave James a curt nod.

"Sit." He said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Jame did as he was told.

"What is the problem?" Scott asked as he continued to skim through the vast quantities of paperwork that adorned his desk like a flock of greedy pigeons. James cleared his throat.

"Well, Sir we've seemed to have had a security leak." He said in the most level voice he could muster. Scott stopped in his track's.

"What kind of leak are we talking about here?" He asked giving Jame's his full, undivided attention. James gave his a stern look.

"A few hour's ago Project VORTEX picked what were thought to be unidentified signal's originating from outer space." He said. Scott nodded. Jame's continued.

"As it turn's out those signals were picked up copied, analyzed and then stolen by an employee of one of our less secure branch's." Scott just sat there, his stone face not showing an ounce of worry. He simply sighed.

"Do have the identity of this employee?" He asked. James fidgeted in his chair.

"Well. No Sir we do not. This employee took step's to make sure they weren't found out or followed." He said as he sat there giving the commander a solemn look. The Commander shook his head. His stone-faced gaze never leaving his desk of papers. Finally, he just sighed.

"Well, then we have no choice but to scrub the program then." He said as he stood up. Jame's took that as the cue to get up as well.

"Sir?" He asked as he stood at attention. Scott simply waved his professionalism off.

"Jame's I want to you to send the folk's over at Project MAC the new's. Tell them to shift people around to other projects. Bring all essential personal and data back to base. We have a lot of work to do and not a whole lot of time to do it." He said as he waved his hand. "Dismissed." He said in a stern voice. James gave a salute and strode out the room. Scott gave out a sigh as he slumped back into his chair. As he sat there he found his hand resting over a particular file that had been on his desk for month's now. He flipped through it and stopped at a picture. He grasped the photo in his hand as he studied the creature it had captured.

"Just what the hell are you?" The commander asked as he stared the giant red insect that had caused the Buffalo, Creek Flood in 1972. He put the photo back in the folder and shoved the whole thing back into his desk. He remembered that day. He had to dispatch a whole platoon to seal off the area and search for any trace's of the creature. In the end, they found none save for a strange electrical interface. A few day's later that photo had shown up in the mail addressed to them. In the following week's no other strange sighting's had been reported so the team called it a day and instead went to work trying to find a way to monitor these strange sightings. In the end, the government thought it would be a good idea to create a global severance program. Project VORTEX was born. A planet-wide global signal and broadcasting monitoring station set up to scan and monitor for any anomalies signal. Up till now they had found no trace.

A few day's later that photo had shown up in the mail addressed to them. In the fallowing week's no other strange sighting's had been reported so the team called it a day and instead went to work trying to find a way to monitor these strange sightings. In the end, the government thought it would be a good idea to create a global severance program. Project VORTEX was born. A planet-wide global signal and broadcasting monitoring station set up to scan and catalog all form's of electronic communication from anywhere in the world.

Scott sat there thinking long and hard about the road ahead of him. In the end, he sat back down opened his secret compartment in his desk and pulled out a nice bottle of Dark Amberhand, Brandy.

Dec 25, 2000.

12:00 A.M.

Samson was furious. He glared down at the diminutive figure huddled up on the ground before him.

"You weak pathetic little piece of shit!" He said punctuating every word with a kick to the creature who whined in pain. The creature laid there unable to move much. It raised up a clawed appendage.

"Master please!" It wheezed as Samson stopped his brutal assault, huffing in annoyance as he caught his breath. He gave a disgusted sigh as he spun around and began to walk off.

"M-m-master!?" The creature called out to Samson. It tried to get up but gave out a squeak of pain as its strength faltered and it was sent tumbling back to the cold hard cement. It looked up to see Samson continue to walk out the small park.

"Please!" It screamed out. Samson stopped and gave his pet one last look before he shook his head and continued his walk home. Dodomon sat there shivering as pain racked its body.

"Please." He said weekly as he curled up into a little ball to try and find some small bit of comfort. Dodomon sat there shivering and convulsing until his body gave out. He took his last breath's as his eye's remained locked onto the pale blue light of the full moon.

"So pretty." He gurgled out his dying breath. Soon his body began to glow as a little ring of white light engulfed his remain's. Soon his body began to disintegrate and a single point of light coalesced as the fragments of data that were once his body began to spiral up into the atmosphere. The data stream flew through the air in a complex ribbon that soon became nothing more than a moat of light in the sky as it passed from our world to the digital realm.


End file.
